thegeoteamfandomcom-20200215-history
Geoshea Theft Auto 2
|time = 133 minutes |language = English |budget = $92 million |gross = $31,534,853 |preceded = Geoshea Theft Auto |followed = Geoshea Theft Auto 3 }} Geoshea Theft Auto 2 is a 2012 British-American 3D computer-animated comedy-drama action-crime-thriller film and the sequel to the 2009 film Geoshea Theft Auto, which was loosely based on the Grand Theft Auto series by Rockstar Games and the 2000 video game, Grand Theft Auto: Geoshea Edition. The film was produced by 2BIG3k and Glass Ball Productions and released by Universal Pictures. It was directed by Adam Fowler and Gabriel Garcia, written by David Jones and Mike Dailly, and it is based on an original idea, not on that of Grand Theft Auto: Bikini Bottom, the cancelled sequel to Geoshea Edition. It shows how Stuart and his friends are looking for a criminal called Amzi Mopplens (The Cheat Master) who makes people to have cheats. Most of the main cast will reprise their roles. The new cast also includes Gregg Berger as Amzi Mopplens, Charlie Bright as Corlyle Jones and Jake T. Austin as Red Pocket. Production of Geoshea Theft Auto 2 began in January 2011 and ended in March 2012. The film premiered at the Fox Village Theater on April 21, 2012 and was released in United States and Canada on May 25, 2012, and received positive reviews from critics. It was also a box office hit, having grossed over $106 million worldwide. A sequel, Geoshea Theft Auto 3, was announced for 2017, but moved back to 2016 due to production going faster than planned. Plot As seen in the prologue, the events of the first film (and Grand Theft Auto: Geoshea Edition too) are then described through news flashes. Four years later, Stuart the Minion and The Advisor (Buzzy) now leads and governs a new generation of their friends, minions and peds in a community located in San Andreas. The group includes comrades from the ped sanctuary (notably Dave the Minion, Gru, Bloo, Red Puckett and Coraline Jones) as well as Norman Babcock, a boy who formerly went to jail. Stuart and Buzzy lead their friends, the minions and the peds on a ragdoll gun party for the Homer Simpson clones, where Buzzy is scarred by an attacking Homer clone but is saved by Stuart and Norman. Afterwards Stuart and Buzzy are summoned to Grove Street where his friends and the minions live. Stuart and Buzzy went inside the Johnson House to have a small party with Carl "CJ" Johnson, Cesar, Sweet, Kendl, the Grove Street gang members, Dave, Gru, Red, Bloo, Coraline, Norman, the other minions, the other peds and their new friends, Corlyle Jones (a genderbend of Coraline) and Red Pocket (a genderbend of Red). Buzzy told Stuart that it is the best party yet. Then Stuart puts on a music to dance in the house. Dave and Corlyle encounter a small party of four Super Mario clone police officers. In a panic, a Mario clone, holding deep distrust for the peds, shoots and wounds Corlyle. Stuart and Buzzy decide against retaliation and orders the Mario clones to leave but orders Norman, Kevin and Red Pocket, to follow them. The five Mario clones drive off to Los Santos Police Department. They went inside the department full of Mario clones, Luigi clones, Bender clones and Homer clones. Meanwhile at the Johnson House, Stuart, Buzzy, Carl, Cesar, Sweet and the peds talking about the Mario clones. Carl says, "I don't know what the hell happened, but it's insane, man!" Then one of the peds started charting, but Stuart shouted "STOP!" to be quiet. Buzzy said that if they had a war, this would be the "end." Stuart and Buzzy pre-emptively leads his friends and the peds to a face-to-face confrontation with the clones at Los Santos Police Department where he speaks to surprise of the people there. Stuart shouts like a human, saying "Police clones! Do not arrest me and my friends!". Stuart orders the Mario clones, the Luigi clones, the Bender clones and the Homer clones to stay at Los Santos Police Department. When Stuart, Buzzy and their friends leave, Amzi Mopplens (The Cheat Master), a young man who makes people to have cheats and the founder of The Cheat System, Co. (or TCSC for short), is called by a Mario clone in to deal with the peds. Meanwhile at the Johnson House, Stuart and Buzzy relaxed and eat some cereal. Then Stuart and Buzzy went outside of the house and then see a money on the ground. Then there were money were falling of the sky. Stuart and Buzzy are happy to get rich, and they are being watched on a screen by Amzi at TCSC. Later at night, Stuart and Buzzy is at Ten Green Bottles. Carl arrives thinking Stuart and Buzzy got rich, but then Carl gets a beer, and Stuart and Buzzy comes back. They begin to drink dozens of beers burying the waiter in beers continuously saying "waiter". The two become "drunk" from all the beers, and Stuart and Buzzy falls asleep in the restaurant, experiencing hangover-like symptoms the morning afterwards. Stuart and Buzzy went to a parked bike and went to Grove Street. When they got inside the Johnson House, Norman noticed that Stuart's non-alive minion is still not alive. Then Gru came here and uses his The Liver 2000 Gun that he made. Gru aims and fires directly into the non-alive minion. It turns into a doodled and alive minion. Then Norman says, "Wow. Thanks, Gru! I should call him Doodleminion." Then Doodleminion rushed upstairs. Norman said to Stuart and Buzzy that if he wants to go to the Los Santos Police Department because he needed to see the guns, but Stuart said no. Norman then begged, pleated and says "Please! Trust me." Stuart and Norman then shake hands and Stuart said yes. When Norman got outside of the Johnson House, he told Kevin and Red Pocket, saying "Come on, guys. We have to check out the guns at Los Santos Police Headquarters." Norman, Kevin and Red Pocket then steals a car and drive to Los Santos Police Headquarters. Norman, Kevin and Red Pocket saw one of the Mario clones are gun testing. Norman went inside a garage full of weapons. He stumbles upon the Mario clones' armory. Suddenly, a Mario clone appeared, and says "Hey, HEY! Don't move, kid! We might arrest you! Hey, Mario! Come here!" Another Mario clone appeared, saying "Holy crap, man! What the hell is this kid doing here? Stealing our guns?" Then Norman laughs at them and then acting silly. The Mario clone told him to get out of here. When Norman leaves the gun garage, he told Kevin and Red Pocket that he can't get the guns. Meanwhile at the TCSC, Amzi and his bug henchmen are working on one of the cheats. One of the bugs said that the people at San Andreas should start a war. The bugs type in "FOOOXFT" and "AJLOJYQY." The "FOOOXFT" cheat uses the peds to carry weapons such as a baseball bat, a pistol, a pump action shotgun, a M16, and even a multi-rocket. The "AJLOJYQY" cheat uses the peds to fight each other (and kill if the "FOOOXFT" cheat is used). Amzi said that he would start the "AJLOJYQY" cheat first. Later inside the Johnson House, Stuart and Buzzy are watching an episode of Princess Robot Bubblegum in the living room. Then they heard something. They went outside and saw Hatsune Miku gets beaten by Norman while Mario fights Miku, but Carl protects Miku. Norman, as he got angry, shouted "NO! I'M NOT LEAVING THAT BITCH ALONE! STUART IS NOTHING BUT AN ASSHOLE!" Then Stuart and Buzzy came outside of the house and Stuart talked like a human, saying "What did you call me?" As Norman walked slowly to Stuart and Buzzy, he says "The Mario clones and the Ballas attacked your friends! Stuart, you'll love the Mario clones and the Ballas better than your friends! BETTER THAN YOUR GODDAMN FRIENDS!" Stuart then began angry and heavily beats Norman for his insolence but forgives him, causing Norman to secretly plan his usurpation. After that Stuart, Buzzy and Carl went inside the Johnson House and went to bed. Meanwhile, Amzi looked at the screen that people are fighting. He then told his henchmen that they had to start a war now with the weapons. One of the bugs start the "FOOOXFT" cheat. The next day, Stuart, Buzzy, Carl, and their friends wake up in the morning, and eat some breakfast. When they went outside, they saw one of the peds are killing some of the peds. For example, Crash Bandicoot gets killed by Sandy Cheeks. Buzzy says "Okay, what's going on here?" Carl then says, "I don't know. Maybe they are having a war." Stuart then killed some of the peds who killed the peds with some weapons and the Master Spark sometimes. Stuart and Buzzy went on a motorcycle and drive to Jefferson, Los Santos and see what's going on. Stuart and Buzzy just saw Hatsune Miku gets attacked by a Miku clone, a Mario clone attacks a Madagascar police car, Bender shoots Renko Usami with gun, and a few of others. Stuart and Buzzy were shocked and decided to kill them who killed the victims and kill some of people. When they arrive at East Beach, Los Santos, Stuart and Buzzy also kill the peds (expect for the minions) who killed the victims and kill some of people, but however, Mr. Krabs killed Squidward out of his car, then Mr. Krabs went in of his car. Stuart tries to use the Master Spark so it can destroy Mr. Krabs' car, but it won't reach. Stuart then flies by using his super powers to get Mr. Krabs but it was gone. Stuart become angry. Then Buzzy would get Mr. Krabs and said "Don't worry, Stuart. I'll get that asshole!" Then Buzzy flew off to get him. Buzzy, flying, is over Mr. Krabs' car and set a bomb on the roof of Mr. Krabs' car and it explodes. Then Buzzy went back to East Beach, Los Santos and said to Stuart, "I killed Mr. Krabs. Happy?" Stuart then smiles, and he and Buzzy went back to the Johnson House and they are being watched on a screen by Amzi at TCSC. Amzi told his henchmen that he needed to go to the Los Santos Police Department to be the leader of the Mario clones. Amzi then went on a motorship and arrive at Los Santos Police Department. Meanwhile, the two Mario clones are gun testing at Los Santos Police Department. Then they took a break, drinking beer. However, Norman appears and the first Mario clone said "What the hell are you doing in here, kid? I thought we told you to leave!" Norman puts his hands on the air while the two Mario clones aimed at him. Then Norman giggles and went over to sit on chair. Norman began charting with the two Mario clones. After that, Norman killed the two Mario clones with a M16 and steals weapons from the armory. Kevin and Red Pocket came here and see the two Mario clones dead. Back at Grove Street, Stuart, Buzzy and their friends celebrate outside of the Johnson House while Norman beats Donald Duck, a clone and a gang member of the Grove Street gang members to death and has Kevin and Red Pocket set the Johnson House alight. In hiding, Norman shoots Stuart as the two lock eyes, presumably killing him. Norman blames Carl, Buzzy, Cesar, Sweet, Kendl, Gru, Red, Bloo and the other minions for Stuart's death and burning the house, brainwashing Dave and Coraline. He orders war with the Mario clones as retribution. Gru helps Carl, Buzzy, Cesar, Sweet, Kendl, Red, Bloo and the other minions escape into hiding. Assuming leadership, Norman leads able-bodied peds (including Doodleminion) to war in San Andreas. The pack overwhelms the armoury and charge Los Santos Police Headquarters's doors heavily armed. Despite heavy casualties, Norman helps the peds overrun Los Santos Police Headquarters and imprison all the Mario clones, the Luigi clones, the Bender clones, and the Homer clones as Amzi flees underground. Inside Los Santos Police Headquarters, Norman began fighting Amzi while he said "Why we can be partners, along with the peds?" Amzi then said it was a great idea. Norman and Amzi laughs evilly. When Corlyle refuses Norman's orders to kill an unarmed Mario clone, citing Stuart's teachings, Norman kills Corlyle by choking him before Dave and Coraline's eyes and jails all Norman sympathizers. Buzzy, Carl, Sweet, Cesar, Kendl, Gru, Red, and Bloo find Stuart barely dead and Gru uses his The Liver 2000 Gun to make Stuart alive. Stuart informs Buzzy that it was Norman, not a Ballas gang member. Stuart teams up with Buzzy again and went on a motorcycle, and drove to Temple to see what's happening during war, Stuart and Buzzy encounters Dave and Coraline. Stuart and Buzzy take them to a safe, hiding place. However, Stuart and Buzzy got beaten by Gex with a baseball bat. Then Stuart wakes up finding himself tied up in Amzi's TCSC airship with Buzzy, Carl, Cesar, Sweet, Kendl, Gru, Red, Bloo, Dave, Coraline, and the other minions, also tied up. Then Amzi came and said, "Well, guys, you do know why you get all tied up, because you tried to stop me, but you can't! In fact, you'll be dead by a rocket bomb!" Then Amzi begins to evil laugh and walks away. Stuart and Buzzy then manage to escape to warn their friends. Carl, Sweet, Cesar, Kendl, Gru, Red, Bloo, Dave, Coraline, and the other minions succeed in freeing themselves as well. Stuart and Buzzy sneak through the corridors of TCSC, looking for a way out. But there are Amzi's bug henchmen surrounding in the airship. Then Buzzy gave Stuart a bug costume, pretending as a bug. But two bug henchmen never seen the "bug" before. They tell him to wait, then the costume ripped and it was a bug costume. Stuart and Buzzy began to kill the two bug henchmen and begins to start a battle with Amzi and his bug henchmen. During the battle, Amzi accidentally pressed the self-destruct button that starts for 10 minutes. He yelled at Stuart and Buzzy, saying "Why you...!" Then Amzi chased Stuart and Buzzy. Stuart and Buzzy turned off the "FOOOXFT" and "AJLOJYQY" cheats. He tried to kill Stuart and Buzzy with his ray gun, but then Gru freeze Amzi with Gru's Freeze Ray. Stuart and Buzzy are happy to see Carl, Cesar, Sweet, Kendl, Gru, Red, Bloo, Dave, Coraline, and the other minions that they escaped. The TCSC airship will self-destruct in 20 seconds. Stuart, Buzzy, Carl, Cesar, Sweet, Kendl, Gru, Red, Bloo, and the other minions quickly went on one of the motorships to fly off to Los Santos Police Department. After 20 seconds, the TCSC airship explodes and Amzi and his bug henchmen died in the airship. Stuart, Buzzy, Carl, Cesar, Sweet, Kendl, Gru, Red, Bloo, Dave, Coraline, and the other minions confront Norman at the summit of Los Santos Police Headquarters. Stuart, Buzzy and Norman battle for supremacy, but then Norman sets explosives. The explosion collapses part of Los Santos Police Headquarters, injuring and killing several minions and peds. As Stuart and others assist the injured, Norman opens fire, wounding Gru. Stuart and Buzzy gain the upper hand and overpower Norman, leaving him grasping to a ledge. Stuart refuses to save Norman and lets him fall to his death. Stuart claims that while peds don't kill other peds, Norman has proven that he is no longer a true ped. Carl informs Stuart of the impending arrival of the Mario clones reinforcements as the two mourn the lost chance for peace now that a new war has begun. Stuart has the Cheat Remote (where Amzi had it at TCSC) to teleport a M16. Buzzy then says, "Since our home is gone, maybe we should live there." Stuart and Buzzy stand tall at dawn before Gru, Red, Bloo, Dave, Coraline and a kneeling mass of peds and the minions, ready to lead them into war. Cast *Pierre Coffin as Stuart, a minion and leader of the peds and the minions. He's the main protagonist of the film. *Kodi Smit-McPhee as Norman Babcock, an 11-year-old boy and Stuart's treacherous advisor. He's the main antagonist of the film. *Lewis Macleod as The Advisor (Buzzy), Stuart's best friend. He's the deuteragonist of the film. *Steve Carell as Felonious Gru, a former supervillain and a current superhero. *Anne Hathaway as Red Puckett, one of Gru's friends. *Keith Ferguson as Bloo, a imaginary friend who resembles a simple, domed cylinder. *Dakota Fanning as Coraline Jones, an 11-year-old girl and Norman's girlfriend. *Charlie Bright as Corlyle Jones, an 11-year-old boy and a genderbend of Coraline. *Jake T. Austin as Red Pocket, a genderbend of Red Puckett. *Young Maylay as Carl "CJ" Johnson *Faizon Love as Sean "Sweet" Johnson *Taylor Grodin as OJ and Additional Voices *Gregg Berger as Amzi Mopplens, the CEO founder of The Cheat System, Co. who makes people to have cheats. He's the secondary antagonist of the film. *Yo-Yo as Kendl Johnson *Clifton Collins Jr. as Cesar Vialpando *Chris Renaud as Additional Minions and Additional Voices *Jemaine Clement as Additional Minions and Additional Voices *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Bill Farmer as Goofy *Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear *Charles Martinet as Mario and Luigi, the Mario clones and the Luigi clones *John DiMaggio as Bender and the Bender clones, and Additional Voices *Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson and the Homer clones, and Additional Voices *Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants and Additional Voices *Clancy Brown as Eugene H. Krabs (better known as Mr. Krabs) *Rodger Bumpass as Squidward Tentacles *Jess Harnell as Crash Bandicoot *Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks *Sachi Matsumoto as Toon Link *Saki Fujita as Hatsune Miku *Tara Strong as Renko Usami and Additional Voices *Jada Pinkett Smith as Gloria the Hippo *Akira Sasanuma as Link *Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star *Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse *Tom Hanks as Woody *Danny John-Jules as Gex *Matt Stone as Kenny McCormick *Makiko Ohmoto as Kirby *Grey DeLisle as 4ever *Tom McGrath as Skipper the Penguin *Trey Parker as Stan Marsh *Kelly Macdonald as Princess Merida *April Stewart as Wendy Testaburger *Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson *Yeardley Smith as Lisa Simpson *Adam Katz as Additional Voices More coming soon! NOTE: Coffin also voiced Dave, Kevin, Additional Minions, Doodleminion (Stuart's non-living imaginary minion), and any additional voices in this film. Production After the release of Geoshea Theft Auto in 2009, co-director Adam Fowler commented on the possible sequel: "We haven't start it yet, but it will be too soon. We also might have Norman Babcock Coraline Jones to be the main villain of the sequel." In September 2009, it was reported that Universal has green-lit the sequel, with a schedule to release it in 2012. David Jones and Mike Dailly, the writers of the first film, wrote the screenplay, which is based on an original story idea, not on Grand Theft Auto: Bikini Bottom, the cancelled sequel to Geoshea Edition. In March 2010, it was announced that the sequel would be titled GS-TA2. On June 7, 2010, 2BIG3k announced that Michael Giacchino would be composing the film's music, replacing David Newman and Michael Hunter, the two composers of the first film. On August 4, 2010, Universal announced that the sequel, now retitled Geoshea Theft Auto 2, was scheduled for release on March 30, 2012. Pierre Coffin, Lewis Macleod, Young Maylay, and Taylor Grodin reprised their roles. The new cast also includes Gregg Berger as Amzi Mopplens, Charlie Bright as Corlyle Jones and Jake T. Austin as Red Pocket, set four years after the events from the first film. On October 14, 2010, an early promo poster was released.GEOSHEA THEFT AUTO 2 It was announced on February 18, 2011 that the release date for Geoshea Theft Auto 2 was being pushed back two months to June 1, 2012. On September 17, 2011, the film was pushed up one week to May 25, 2012. Soundtrack The film's score was composed by Michael Giacchino. The soundtrack was released by Interscope Records on May 16, 2012. Track listing All music composed by Michael Giacchino. Release The first ever teaser was released at the Comic-Con 2011 on May 11, 2011. It shows Norman Babcock walking in the street in Ganton, San Andreas and then finds a gun and shoots the screen. A teaser trailer of the film was released on September 23, 2011, and was attached to the films Dream House and What's Your Number?. On October 20, 2011, Universal released the first television spot for the movie. The trailer was then eventually featured on the Geoshea Theft Auto Blu-ray 3D on November 16, 2011. Another television spot was released first on the Internet January 6, 2012. The first theatrical trailer was released on March 18, 2012, and was shown before films such as The Hunger Games, Wrath of the Titans and Mirror Mirror. A second theatrical trailer was released on April 6, 2012. The film premiered at the Fox Village Theater on April 21, 2012. The film was released in the United States on May 25, 2012 and in the United Kingdom on June 6, 2012. Home media The film was released on DVD, Blu-ray, and Blu-ray 3D on October 19, 2012. The DVD and Blu-ray combo pack features a short film titled Gang Strength. Reception Box office The film grossed $31,534,853 on it's opening weekend, being released in 2,636 theaters, leaving it #2 during the weekend behind Chernobyl Diaries. The film grossed $345,247,631 in North America and $54,279,204 in other countries, with a total gross of $430,358,831 worldwide, making the film a box office success. Critical reception Geoshea Theft Auto 2 has received positive reviews from critics. Based on 94 reviews, the film holds a 82% "Certified Fresh" rating on Rotten Tomatoes, with the consensus stating "Geoshea Theft Auto 2 is great that has way more fun, more action and it's more cool than its predecessor.". It holds a score of 74% on Metacritic, indicating "Generally favorable reviews. It holds a 8.3 on the Internet Movie Database. Sequel A third film in the series, titled Geoshea Theft Auto 3, is scheduled to be released on May 6, 2016. See also *''Grand Theft Auto: Geoshea Edition'' *''Geoshea World: The Movie'' References Category:Other 2BIG3k Movies Category:Non-Geo Team Category:Films Category:Geoshea Theft Auto 2 Category:The Geo Team Wiki